The Odd Couple 2: THIS FIC IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION
by GNXmike
Summary: This is a DioxZero fic and other pairings I wrote for my mom, but it needs a HUGE make over. Its not good... The original is still here, and plz PM me critiques to make it better. I have a better idea now, but I'm open to any suggestions XDD GNXmike


Hey everyone!

After some very well thought out, raw and truthful criticism, I thought that it's best to pull this story out of circuit and **REDO** it O_O

What is my problem? I'm used the the way people will write for Final Fantasy fics and Kuroshitsuji, and even Hellsing. People are much more raw and will let their creativity take them in all sorts of directions; but for Grand Chase, it's a very different ball game. I'm like, trying to put a golf ball with a tennis racket XDD

Thanks to **The Eye of Horus, SuperPaperBag **and** Hanako-chama,** I received some excellent critiques that will help me write a much _BETTER_ story. Thanks you all, I don't take'em as flames, that's why I pulled this story off air!

DAMMIT! I wrote this for my mom, cuz' she's a freak over Grand Chase and yaoi and wished Fanfiction had the kind of fic she'd like to read. So being an **idiot**, I jumped up and wrote a fanfic for Grand Chase, not knowing a thing about it, **really** #_# (I only asked her a couple of things, and saw a flash of a couple of things *~*) I'm _GLAD_ she didn't read this yet! She'd be crawling all over me! D:

Anyone that would like to help me out, FEEL FREE TO DO SO! 8D The story is below for you to view and critique.

~~This message covering my fanfiction blunder and nonsense, was brought to you by GNXmike himself *~*||

* * *

The Odd Couple 2: Parthenogenesis, Grand Chase style!

After his strange disappearance, Dio returns unusually uneased and anxious. "_Something_" happened to him and he's trying to reverse it, sadly someone's "being" is going to be sacrificed... But who? YAOI, MPREG!

**UPDATE! Well after a bit of constructive criticism from The Eye of Horus, I added a little bit more to the story to better explain even why it's a yaoi fic anyways ^^;**

Hello world! How's my fanfiction family!

Speaking of family, I have a new story written especially for my mommy ^-^ My mom is a huge patron of Grand Chase and was... "upset" to not find any Grand Chase yaoi fics featuring her favorite character(s)/pairings. So, this is my first Grand Chase fic for her, so, if I get something wrong, off, or whatever, let me know, 'cuz I've never technically played the game *and don't have the time really* all my knowledge is coming from online, and my mom ^^;

WARNINGS!: explicit sex and stuff, profanity, ideologically sensitive material, lots of pairings, and worst of all, this is my first fic where the author will interact (just a little) with the characters XP that happens in later chapters...

Okay so, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter I: Zero's Chilling Secret... O.O'

PROLOGUE...

_"*pained moan*_

_Please, quit moving..._

_What do you mean? This HURTS!_

_Big baby..._

_Say that again?_

_BIG... **BABY**... anything else?_

_Humph! Do you really want to-AAAAAAAHHH! Go easy on me, sweet Jesus!_

_Oh c'mon... I knew your body would be a challenge, but never thought it would be on your end._

_*beastly growl*_

_*Chuckle* you're sooo cute when you bare your fangs like that... now, don't move, and comply like a big boy, okay? *tears into uke's insides*_

_AAAAAAHHH! *feels the cum* I hate you!"_

* * *

It's about a week after, whatever the hell that just was in the prologue, and since even before then, something... _strange_ done happened to our adorable Grand Chase members. Our orange one, with the hair defying gravity, has always been an easy going sort that enjoys nature... a real tree huger (so I've been told) But... something _strange_had struck him. He was floating around with a super goofy grin on his face. He floated all the way through the forest and into a dreamy meadow where there were hills of flowers.

He picks a flower and begins to pluck the petals one by one. He speaks his first words in the story when plucking the last petal, exclaiming "SHE LOVES ME!" Ohh I get it now... he's in love. Makes all the sense in the world, don'cha think?

A certain avocado warrior passes by the twitterpated orange. The orange looked so... undefined in emotion to the avocado, and so, he decides to ask. "Hello Ryan, what's up with you?" "Ah, isn't it a beautiful day, Zero?" Ryan's head was up in the clouds, and so was his body. "Why are you acting so _weird_?" Zero couldn't process immediately what Ryan was experiencing, partially because he was an artificial being. "This isn't weirdness, this is _love_... it's _love_my friend" Ryan was still on cloud nine. Zero scratches his little olive head; he's heard of this "love" thing before, but never fully understood it.

Curious to know, he asks about it. "Tell me about this, _love_ you feel" Ryan gets excited, he's a talker and this is his chance to take advantage of Zero. "_Love_ is when your heart leaps up, every time you see the one closest to you..." "My master is close to me... more than anyone I know. And my heart always jumps every time he appears out of nowhere" Zero mutters to himself, Ryan continues, "_Love_ is when you'll do anything for the one closest to you, even if they don't believe in you" "my master doesn't always have faith in me, but I still live to impress him" "having _love_is when you experience the birds and the bees... experience those special touchy, feely moments you have with the one closest to you, if you know what I mean?" Ryan ends that with a wink, thinking Zero, as old as his ass is, outta know.

Zero pauses and thinks, '_well, I don't know anything about birds and bees, but... my master was _**very**_ touchy and feely with me, when creating and 'activating' me...'_ Then a particular caption bubble appears over his head with a loading bar, loading a specific memory that gives him chills. "My master was _verrrry_ touchy with me then... *shutters*" Ryan then ends it all with this, "_Love_ is expressing how much the one closest to your heart means to you, and you do anything and everything for them. Get it Zero?... Zero... Zero?" Ryan looks to see Zero had completely vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile in a castle far off somewhere, sitting on a throne, was a very frazzled and upset horned grape demon, staring off and was trying to act his usual cool, calm and collected self... but his mind was even worst than his fidgeting. _'How... how can this be? How could I let this happen!'_ his mind whines, _'I'm a powerful chief demon! How dare some mangy mortal- well actually he isn't mortal, but mangy human dare try to... to...'_ he couldn't bring himself to say it... 'cuz he** let it happen!** And there's no going back or reversing it... so it _seems_.

Just then his butlers arrive. One tall slender oldster, and one short, fat little whiny one. "Master," the taller of the two says, "You seem troubled since your visit to the god Thanatos. Is there anything bothering my lord?" The butler was hiding his want to smile. He knew his master well, and knew his master dun' trailed his ass into trouble... _again_. The young, throned demon slumps into his seat. He **totally **FORGOT about Thanatos. Honestly, he forgot all about visiting him due to his unpleasant _encounter_on his way to Thanatos' realm (or wherever the hell he lives). "Dammit" he starts off, "Special thanks to a specific asshole in the Grand Chase, I never made it to Thanatos, and that protege is due to come today for the pick-up"

"Suppose we send a note to the wizard, regarding you being on your way back and is delayed by inconveniences?" the purple demon's eyes widen after hearing his butler's idea. "Alfred, you are a genius" he says, regaining his composure a little, "Thank you master, I am one hell of a butler after all *hurr*" Alfred replies, "write and send that note asap and you *points at the short butler* fetch me coffee and a doughnut... I need brain food to figure the rest out" "But the coffee maker is aaaaaaaall the way down stairs, and this is a vewy big cwastle" the little butler whines, "and we're out of cream doughnuts again. It'll take forever to make the coffee, and go into town to buy some new doughnuts and cream" "Then you'd better get started, Sebastian..." The horned purple demon hisses with a growl, showing his little butler who's boss.

* * *

Meanwhile in some other far off place, there was a cave home (I don't know what this place is) where a short, old plum wizard resided, doing his wizard things. He was staring off into a crystal ball that was as large as his head (since he has a big head to start with) and that's when *knock, knock* a knock at the door breaks his concentration. He mumbles a bit and answers to see Zero.

He stares a second at Zero, who was in an unusual chipper spirit wearing a smile. In all honesty, it was freaky. "You returned with my item from Dio's I hope" Oz wasn't playing today. He never plays on any occasion, including his own birthday. "Actually master, I returned with something even better" Zero starts. Oh goody. He didn't do what he was supposed to, and that angers the horned wizard already. "Zeroooo" Oz grumbles, "master, here" Zero offers Oz a bouquet made of various weeds. Oz looks at the bouquet, then at Zero, and his eye is now twitching, 'cuz he, even as a great wizard, didn't know what to make of this.

"I learned something today" Zero starts, innocently not knowing _how_ mad Oz is getting right now. "I ran into Ryan on the way to Dio's, and he explained something about... um, the birds and bees I think... But he made me realize that, when you have someone close to you, you must must do anything for them, even if they don't believe in you. And you're supposed to have moments with this person that involves birds and bees, and getting very touchy, feely" Right then, Zero opens a bag letting out a ton of bees and birds. Oz is so shocked, he can't move right now. Just stare in jaw dropping fascination. Zero then awkwardly hugs a very stricken Oz, while bees and birds swarmed them. "Z-Zero... Zero Zephyrum..." Oz starts with his dangerous tone, "What the bleep his wrong with you?" "This isn't _wrong_" Zero says, trying to mock Ryan's line. "This is _love_... _love_my master..."

Boy what did he say that for. The next thing we **all** see, is Zero running out of the cave house, with Oz banging him in the head with his magic wand. "Have! You! Lost! Your! Damn! Mind?" Oz sounds off uncharacteristically, hitting Zero in tune with his scolding. "Get out! And don't you return unless, you have my item!" Oz slams the door with that, leaving Zero feeling... since there is no word to describe **everything **Zero is feeling right now, lets just say, he's left a mess.

Poor little avocado. Zero walks away slumping sadly. He didn't know what he did wrong, honestly. He thought he did everything Ryan spoke off... perhaps he left something out. "Way to go, hero" it appears Grandark woke up, and had to be the smart alec of this situation. "Gran, please. I was trying to experience what this "love" Ryan spoke off, but..." Zero sighs, "but still... way to go hero" Grandark then falls back asleep, making Zero feel worse.

* * *

Alfred was definitely, one hell of a butler. He wrote and delivered the note all in fifteen minutes.

Oz sees the butler of Dio's and greets him and takes the note. Of course, Alfred tells him in person as well, Dio was still on his way back, and was delayed by troubles. "Oh boy, I just sent Zero away to your master's castle" Oz mumbles. "Not to worry, sir" Alfred starts, "I should see him on the way back, and will immediately tell him the news" Alfred takes a bow and leaves.

Oz, was not amused. It's been one thing after another. First Zero, now Dio. What next? Oz grumbles his ass back into his little cave dwelling. "Stupid kids" he mutters, "It's been **two** weeks. Dio made this elaborate promise of his capabilities, and look at this. What in the world could hold him up for just doing something _so_ simple. These kids aren't anything like my generation..."

Alfred was on his way back, but then notices Sebastian struggling unnecessarily with getting some simple cream and doughnuts. "These kids I swear, are nothing like my generation" Alfred mumbles to himself.

Meanwhile, Zero had mad it to the castle much quicker than expected. He was relieved, now to retrieve of something for his master. He knocks, and waits, the large doors open on their own. "Step inside... or go away" says an eerie voice. Zero gulps, he wants to grab Grandark, but doesn't. He proceeds and looks around at the large purplish castle, and arrives at the throne room. The throne was in the shadows, so all he could see is a dark figure, sipping water with glowing eyes peering at him.

"I am, Zero... Zero Zephyrum" Zero starts, a bit scared, "Uh... I was sent by my master the wizard of Oz- I mean Oz the wizard, to retrieve of something for him from the- the god Thanatos" Dio had been cool the whole time, until he heard that. He chokes and drops his glass. Alfred was supposed to tell Oz AND Zero he wasn't even here! Zero sees this and runs up to pat Dio on the back. Dio's choking is over, as he regains his calm. He didn't see this coming and didn't know what to do. "Thank you young slave" Dio says smugly, and walks down from his throne. "Care for tea? At least until my butlers return" Zero nods, but doesn't say anything.

Dio was so mad that Sebastian hadn't returned yet. Now he had to fix the tea himself. He notices Zero looking down, and decides to question it, not that he cared though. "I've never seen a demon so _blue_ before... what happened with you?" "Mm? Oh nothing... well..." Zero didn't know if it would be a good thing to tell Dio this. But, he felt so lonely right now, it was like an only option. "Ryan told me about a most intriguing concept about some birds and bees, and this thing called "love". He says it's what happens when you care about someone that is close and means a lot to you. I tried to use this "love" on my master. Boy, did it back fire. I can't even return home without this package he's expecting.

Dio's brow rises. Zero's story gave him... an _awful_ idea. "Meh, too bad kiddo" Dio nonchalantly says, all by design. He wants Zero begging him for... Dio gives Zero his cup of tea, but Zero only sipped once. He wasn't that fond of tea. Neither was Dio, but drinking tea made him feel more mature than when drinking kool aid (which he'd rather prefer). "Well, unfortunately I don't have the item yet" Dio says while sipping. Now its Zero's turn to choke up some. "You can't be serious!" Zero exclaims right in time for some random thunder to sound off, a terrible storm then brews. "Oh but, but, I can't go home until I have that item for master". Dio just shrugs, "I'm sorry I don't have it, it's uh... on its way to me. Now if you don't mind" He points to the door, right as a flash a powerful lightning, along with some strong thunder.

"Please don't send me out there, it's pouring and I don't have anywhere to go..." Zero pleads, but Dio still turns him down, "my castle is not a rest area or motel for random travelers. Besides, not just _anyone_ can stay here" "_Please_, I'll do anything to stay. Just for tonight at least" Zero pleads once more. Dio doesn't say, but doesn't look like he'd bend. Zero then gets on his knees. He had lost his dignity already from earlier, so he felt it couldn't get any worse. "I'm _begging_ you" "Now that's how to gravel" Dio starts with his smug smirk, "come up stairs, I have something for you... but remember, you don't tell this to **ANYONE**. The consequences are quite _fatal_" "I-I promise, you won't have to worry about me" Zero stammers. This didn't sound good.

With the thunderstorm strengthening, the little avocado demon followed the little grape demon up the stairs, slowly and carefully. It was spooky to him, really cuz he didn't know what Dio had in store for him. They finally arrive in... Dio's _bedroom_? They enter with Dio shutting the door closed. Zero shutters. This has to be bad. Dio smirks and starts... doing something with his pants. "I'll give you a _real_ lesson about the birds and the bees..." Dio now faces the olive haired warrior, "put your sword against the wall. I don't want it in the way" "don't speak of Gran in that way!" Zero cries, "No I'm fine, lean me over there... *evil chuckle*" The sword with the mind of his own, was a perv in his own way. Zero didn't think anything of it, he just plops Grandark right where he wanted to be. The sword had the best view in the house.

Dio grins, he didn't care who saw what. "Kneel before me" he says, Zero obeys hesitantly, as Dio begins to disrobe right in front of him. After all the previous signs, now is when it clicks to Zero what Dio was up to. "No... I can't do it... I-I just can't bring myself to do this" "Stop acting like a baby and man up" Dio says coldly, fully unsheathing his cock, "you want a place out of the rain, right?" Zero looks and sees a flood pouring against the glass of the window. Zero sighs. This is just too degrading. "_Please_, not this. Anything but _this_" he pleads, "trust me, it won't be what you're thinking" the grape seme says once more. Zero trembles at the thought. He closes his eyes... well, eye, and after a deep breath, he takes Dio into his mouth.

He immediately starts blushing... _bad_. He tries to control his panting as he starts to blow the seme demon. Up and down Zero bobs his head, giving a pretty good suction as this is definitely his first. "Not bad... but do it like you mean it" Dio orders. Zero shivers. He starts to suck while quickening his pace. He uses his tongue some in trying to figure out what pleases Dio. It seems to work, the seme is moans like *insert something witty here*. It encourages Zero to keep at it. The sooner Dio came, the sooner this would be over, Zero thinks. Dio grins, feeling himself coming really close.

In a sure unexpected surprise, he grabs Zero by the shoulder and pulls him off in a swift, neck jerking move. "That's quite enough... now allow me to do the rest" Judging by that fanged grin, Zero thinks this is going to be _worst_ than what he was doing originally. Dio thrusts Zero back, the avocado slams his ass onto the hard wood floor *not pleasant*. In the same second, Dio is between Zero's legs. NOW Zero is panicky. He SURE did not want Dio to do what he's thinking he's gonna do. "No please!" Zero swiftly draws up his knees and closes his legs, "I-I'm... I'm too embarrassed... I'm not as adequate for this as you are" Dio grins at this, thinking this had to do with "size", "What, your manhood being challenged? C'mon are you really that little?" "I'm not even 'an at all'" Zero exclaims. This makes Dio laugh all too hard, Zero further blushes in shame. "You're a riot! Now, sit back like a good boy, and let me do my thing..." Dio hisses dangerously, ripping Zero's pants off.

Zero wanted to scream, but looks to see Grandark was staring wide open at all of this. "Grandark!"he scolds angrily "Oh I'm making sure Dio doesn't go too far, and if he does, boy will I curse **him** out..." Grandark was being Grandark again. Zero feels his boxers come off, and that's when he plants his hands over himself. Dio's really laughing now, seeing how tight Zero glued his hands over his privates was an indicator of how 'small' he was. "I will do what ever I want..." Dio forcefully snatches Zero's hands away, his ravenous eyes landing on... a pussy. A nice, hairless, little pussy. Dio was in 'I've just been tased' mode. His eyes looks up at Zero's whimpering face, then at the pussy. He looks up at Zero's muscular arms, FLAT chest and six pack abdomen... then at the pussy again. "Zero..." starts an angrily confused, disappointed grape demon, "what's the meaning of, **this**?" Zero says nothing, his lip just quivers.

Dio just couldn't believe... _this_. Dio looks at the little 'love button' peeking through, and pokes it, unwittingly using his left hand, which of course, draws blood. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Zero locks his legs back up tightly, "That hurts, bro! And quit laughing Gran! It's not funny!" The sword ignores his master, and continues his giggles. "So... that's _real_, what I was looking at..." Dio says coming to a conclusion, "do you... have an explanation for _that_?" "Yes... yes I do" Zero didn't want to tell this story, but... he wasn't sure if he didn't what may result of it. "I have... a secret... I'm a... not really, a male for say... I'm **not** female either" Dio just glares, as if to say, 'not good enough answer', "I'm... on the exterior I'm a male, but in terms of reproduction, I was built to have both functions. I'm, asexual..." The only things Dio knew of that were asexual where microbes or lower insects. "Whuuuuut?" goes a disbelieving grape to the avocado. "I'm serious, this is what happened" Zero starts to explain...

*flashback, yay!*  
"When Oz created me, he said he didn't want me to be the _only_ one, and while working with limited materials, he decided to make me with reproductive organs of both sexes, so I can regenerate, and there would be more with the ability to wield Grandark and other great weapons. He called this "male reproduction" parth-ro- parthenic- ugh! Par-theno-genesis. Yeah, parthenogenesis. Though I'm still considered male, I have the ability to _reproduce_ like a female... so... I have female parts too" "Parthenogenetic? Male, **and** female?" Dio didn't want to hear this. How of all "guys" he winds up with, **this** one just had to be parthenogenetic? Zero shrugs and finishes, "it's all true; infact Oz wanted to test my reproduction ability, a while before I was sent on my first mission. He sat me on a table and took out this, strange metal, phallic like instrument, and told me he needed to activate my 'mechanisms' for reproduction, and that my offspring wouldn't need this. Only me.

He took that bluntly pointed thing and stabbed me in the... in the..." "pussy?" Grandark had to say that, _like_ that, "Yes Gran, thanks, as always" says a somewhat perturbed Zero. "Anyway, it ripped me open alright, and there was pain... and blood *shutters* well, he trusted that sharp thing in and out of me, I don't know why, but I can tell ya' this much... IT HURTED" "Hurted?" Dio asks with a raised brow, "Damn yeah it hurted" Zero continues, not catching the hint regarding his poor usage of English. "After a while of _that_, Oz activates something and I felt a rush of energy going up into me. It turned into an electric pulse *double shutters* and then it was REALLY hurting. But it triggers something-" "Wait a minute" Dio had to interrupt here, "you mean to tell me your **maker**, _messed_ with you? Like _that_?" "... What does "messed with me like that" means?" Zero asks blankly, dumbfounding his seme. Grandark giggles again. Dio just shakes his head with a, "never mind, continue please"...

"Well afterwards he pulled that electro-thing out me and said to take it easy. I obeyed. After a few weeks I started to get these strange ailments, and my master told me, I was _expecting_" Dio wanted to shoot himself, he couldn't believe this, it ruined what he planned. "I didn't know if I needed to be excited about that or not, but, then came my first mission, as Wanderer. I fought with all my might forgetting about was Oz told me, until it was too late. Something strange uh... _expelled_ itself from me after my mission, and Oz shook his head and said it was something called a 'miscarriage'... whatever that is..."

Dio didn't know what to think at first. "That's it?" he asks disbelievingly, and Zero just shrugs. This was a BIG monkey wrench in the plan of the little grape colored demon. But then he thought about it. What the hell is he thinking! This is _exactly_ what he'd need. Zero couldn't have worked out any better to fix _his_ problem. "Well then, if that's the case..." Dio pounces his olive haired uke, who was completely in shock. "What are you doing?" Zero cries in fear of the larger demon above, "you didn't work out the way I thought you would, so I'm switching to a plan B" growls super heated Dio who dives his head down to suck on Zero's clit. "AAAAAGGGHHH!" the avocado cries. Zero can feel Dio's teeth grazing the sensitive skin of his clit. Dio was enjoying this, ironically. He was still dominant during this. He sucks and rolls his tongue over the unused love button, hearing Zero squeal like a little kid. He then pulls his pussy lips open wide open to devour his clit. Zero was fretting, hollering and... moaning? Yep, he starts moaning in feeling that moist tongue of Dio's slide into his tight pussy entrance, while sucking him whole.

Alfred and Sebastian just returned, all washed up with rain water. Alfred's sixth sense tells him Dio was in his bedroom. When he and Sebastian gets to the door, he can hear what's going on, and in all honesty, it tickles him. Sebastian waddles up shortly after, hearing the same strange sounds. He rushes up to peek through the keyhole, but Alfred snatches him back and starts dragging him away. "Aww come on! How come I never get to see anything?" Sebastian whines. Alfred ignores him, and just gets him back downstairs.

Dio on the other hand, accidentally triggers Zero to orgasm, blasting his mouth up with... pussy juice. Dio curses at first, but goes ahead and suck some of it down, and uses his tongue to soak Zero with the remaining pussy cum. Dio sits back, seeing Zero was tired, but he wasn't finished with him. He leaps on top and with no warning, thrusts his cock all the way into Zero, his pussy stretching swiftly and harshly around his cock. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Zero's golden eye pops wide open to stare into Dio's plum eyes. He was without words, and Dio wasn't going to be easy on him. He starts thrusting at an unforgiving pace, causing Zero to scream for dear life.

Alfred and Sebastian can hear it, but Alfred made sure that Sebastian wouldn't leave his sight to investigate. Grandark had an eye full, and frankly, he didn't like seeing _this_ happen; this is rape, but what could he do? He's just a sword. Zero panted and screamed in between each brutal thrust, "you're killing me!" Zero cries, but is ignored. "Quit being a fuckin' baby, Zero! I expected more out of you!" Dio scolds, making his thrusts even more painful than before. "Grandark!" Zero screams, "Do something!" "Stop hurting my master, you puss-sucker!" Grandark yells, knowing that would do no good. As Dio continues, the force of his thrusts jerks Zero's whole frame against the wooden floors with each blow. Finally, Zero feels a blast of a blast of hot cum, causing him to gasp.

Dio grunts, and then sinks into Zero's frame, resting his chin on his shoulder. In the moment Zero orgasms, Dio turns to plant a kiss gingerly into Zero's neck. Zero looks over into Dio's eyes as he purred gently. Grandark couldn't take this, he literally faints, falling to his side on the floor. At that moment, Dio and Zero reach their climaxes, both of them moan each others names, both cling to each other, Dio is in euphoria mode, feeling himself rush into Zero, and Zero on cloud nine, receiving his partner's seed. Zero had never felt so close to someone, his heart pounds in excitement every time he looked up into Dio's face. He was willing to do anything for him, even though he doubted him greatly. And this was the **most** he's ever felt from anyone physically. This... this was... this was...

At the moment its done, Dio passes out still laying atop Zero. The grape demon smiles lightly at his avocado partner, who was pleasured, and confused. "Why... what was all this?" Zero asks, "why were you acting so... harsh, and then became so gentle? Why do this... this strange thing to me?" "This isn't a _strange thing_" Dio starts, still assertive, but with a gentler voice than before, "this is, _love_..." Zero just smiles totally speechless, and so does the purple seme.

A minute after, Dio gains the strength to scoop up his younger partner and carry him to bed. They snuggle in bed together and drift to sleep into the thundering, stormy night. Zero was ecstatic right now, he finally got it, got what Ryan was talking about, and even more, he got to share this "love" phenomenon with someone who grew close to him in one night. Dio honestly kinda felt the same for Zero, but... in the end, was still driven by an _ulterior motive_...

* * *

THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT'S IT! What did ya'll think? Anyway, that's chapter one, and we learned Zero's chilling secret, he's in fact, genderless with a male's body XD At least that's what I think since he's actually a  
synthetic creature O.O And what is Dio reeeeally up to anyhow?

**About the update**, I had to answer the fact why a Dio x asexual!Zero would be a yaoi. First of all he _was_ referred to as a male the whole time, but I should have said that he was still more "male" than he was "female"

Let me know how I did, where I could improve and what could be better. I don't know Grand Chase that well so, I think I did pretty good ^^

Oh and plz vote on which story should be the Odd Couple 2 (actually it'll be Odd Couple 3, since this is now 2 :/ )

REVIEWS PLZ! 8D GNXmike luvs them! No flames! Only constructive critiques!

~GNXmike


End file.
